Nowadays, an antenna of an electronic device has a radiating surface, and the radiating surface has a double L-shaped slot therein. However, a bandwidth of the conventional antenna is limited, which cannot meet communication requirements of WLAN, 2G, 3G and 4G simultaneously, and the slot has a wide opening, thus affecting an appearance of the electronic device and making it difficult for the electronic to be used in an actual product.